


Paying respect to O'Neil

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Shadow - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Various heroes and villains gather, among them are Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, Ras al Ghul for the death of Dennis O'Neil at his grave to pay their respects.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Paying respect to O'Neil

**Hello**

**I had no plans for writing this story up but upon hearing Dennis O'Neil passed away I wanted to do a tribute.**

**Something I wanted to do and did not with Stan Lee, regretfully for the impact Lee left the world of not just his creation of the modern-day Marvel universe from Spiderman, Hulk, Dr. Strange, X Men, the Avengers and more but how he lived on truly wanting to make the world a better place.**

**Dennis had a similar impact on DC comics as well.**

* * *

In a cemetery

Various people surround a grave, all have come to pay respects to the person recently buried here. A man by the name of Dennis "Denny" O'Neil is on the tombstone May 3, 1939 – June 11, 2020. A tombstone that is buried right next to another legend belonging to Marvel of Stan Lee. In a way fitting, because O'Neil is similar to Lee but for DC comics, along with Stan Lee was the one who hired Dennis O'Neil in the 1960s which started O'Neil involved in comics in the first place.

The people who have come? Some are heroes and others are villains, but all either were created directly by O'Neil or the man had his hand in them someway. Characters from Dr. Strange one of the first heroes Dennis ever worked on, Peter Parker and Matt Murdock during his second run at Marvel.

From DC is Bruce Wayne who Dennis, alongside Neal Adams were the ones who helped turned Batman back to his darker routes in the 1970s. A common misbelief that people think goes to Frank Miller for that credit when it does not.

Near Batman is Timothy Drake who he had a hand in creating, along with had a hand in both earth one Jason Todd who was from the circus and the modern age street kid version, alongside Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon. Others are villains like Bane, Ras al Ghul, and Talia, with Joker and Two-Face he restored to their dark routes. And anti-heroes like Juan Paul Valley in his Azrael suit.

Others are Oliver Queen as the Green Arrow and Hal Jordon as Green Lantern, two characters he revamped, especially with Oliver for creating the classically known looking out for the little guy GA fans now know. Also, for creating the Green Arrow and Black Canary relationship in the first place.

Among the crowd is Victor Sage aka The Question who Dennis revamped, alongside The Shadow aka Lamont Cranston, Margo Lane, and Moe Shrevnitz who were characters from the pulp era O'Neil pulled out of obscurity for a time when writing for DC.

From Marvel, there is Madam Webb, Obadiah Stane, Yuriko Oyama, Hydro-Man, and far off in the distance watching is various Transformers since he helped come up with the original idea for them.

And various other heroes, villains, and supporting characters that Dennis O'Neil has had written or editorial role over show up as well to pay their respects of passing, like some of these very same people did for Stan Lee, for a legend has died.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this tribute and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Until next time**


End file.
